


Do you have a heart? (comics)

by TBGkaru



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Intersex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Smut, Smut in the later chapters, and nidus is there to make things more complicate, frost is there to be responsible, i really like the concept of warframes having feelings if you cant tell, mesa is there to shake her head in disbelief, nekros being embarassingly head over heels, oberon playing hard to get, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: Comic series centred around Nekros and Oberon amongst other characters. Warframes are not just puppets, if their body language and pack-like psychology is anything to go by, these alien-like war machines can experience things much like any other living form, much like humans.(Title taken from the warframe comics issue #1)





	1. Meet Nekros

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much aware how much of a niche thing this is, there's barely a warframe fandom so i don't expect much of a feedback (especially on the first few chapters where...not much happens). Still if you enjoy it, please consider leaving a comment, it fuels me to do more and as someone who's new in this fandom, it would greatly improve my confidence in what i can aford to do.  
> Also thanks to lotusshim im way too deep in the nekroberon/nekobe hell so this will be me letting all these sudden ideas out ;;


	2. Trying too hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imgur really seems to be eating the quality so for a better one, consider visiting my tumblr: https://karuframe.tumblr.com/tagged/doodles ♥
> 
> also the quality of the doodles is questionable in some panels and its mostly because i was taking quite the time with this comic and i couldnt stretch it out more, i just wanted it done so i can continue and it's...rushed in places. but hopefuly still enjoyable


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizies for taking slightly longer with this chapter, the designs are still not the easiest thing for me to doodle and also had a dilema with what pair of genitals to give to our lovely frames. this is not as kinky as it could be, i'm saving that for later, so someone who didnt want smut might be dissapointed in this chapter and someone who wanted proper smut...might also be dissapointed in this chapter. round of applaus for dissapointing both parties!  
> we're far from done with their story though, so even though these might seem rushed, there's still some sort of story i want to tell, hopefuly you will stay interested.  
> I appreciate any and every feedback ♥ honestly i havent expected all those comments to begin with but it fueled me enough that i decided to do the whole story and not just end with two silly comics


End file.
